guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midnight08
Midnight08 10:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) yay finally got it right Welcome! Doh. I'm forgetting my manners. Welcome to GuildWiki! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Destruction for All! If you're looking for something to destroy, try Category:Unfavored builds. Those things rock. Out loud, even! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Wikification You seem to be having some issues with wikification so I'll give you a hand ;) :Staff = Staff :Staffs = Staffs :Staves = Staves :http://Somesite.com/Staff = http://Somesite.com/Staff :Staff = Staff :Wikipedia:Staff = Wikipedia:Staff Hope that helps ;) --Xasxas256 10:06, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Your edit regarding Nightfall release date I reverted your edit. I guess you got an edit conflict while you were making changes, and simply overwrote the previous edit. But doing so you also removed some new information that had been added in the meantime. And you put most of the text back in that I removed deliberately. With the release date now officially confirmed there was no need for it any more. I hope you understand and agree. -- 10:48, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavored Build No need to ask if you want to rework one. They're junk right now, so if you're salvaging one, just go ahead and do what you need to do with it. :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:18, 30 August 2006 (CDT) My Build Hey, thanks for the comment. I'm really looking forward to Nightfall myself. There are some sweet skills coming. I wanted to ask if you'd check out the build I'm testing right now. It's really impressed me (and other people) so far- I'm guaranteed a spot in any guild group now, which is rare for an assassin. Anyway, I'd like to see if there are some changes I could make. The variations section is pretty extensive, and probably covers most things that could be changed without making it a new build- but I'm open to suggestions. Thanks. :) ~ Discount Bob ::Sorry about that- I meant to link it for ya but I got carried away with some stuff here at work and forgot. Here ya go - http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/A/any_Triple_Threat ~ Discount Bob N/Mo Solo Archiving wasn't exactly what I meant. That's what page history is for. Also, if a build is nerfed, there is no reason to keep it on any page, except in the page history. That's what I meant. I don't think any build has been archived, just either placed in the Category:Unfavored builds or reworked and placed in Category:Untested builds. — Gares 10:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) hehe Well at least now I know I just have horrible luck, thanks for the screen =D (lol silly me I forgot to sign it) Dazra 14:05, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Well I'll go try again, allthough I got this nice briarwood scythe from a friend so I'm not sure if I'll use it. But meh, sells for 50kish, that's niace profit --Dazra 15:12, 23 December 2006 (CST) Still an hour away here, but... Merry Christmas to you too. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) :It's 1 PM already for me, but Merry Christmas! =) -Silk Weaker 00:14, 25 December 2006 (CST) Busy Day god, about 75 edits today.... most days im closer to 20... --Midnight08 16:21, 28 December 2006 (CST) Omg this has to be the funniest day ive ever had reading the wiki... i need to keep up on 30 or so builds more often--Midnight08 23:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) Thanks New to wiki pages so dont know all the little tricks. Thanks for the tip =) - Dr Dulittle 02:25, 29 December 2006 (CST) Removing Votes When a user tells you that you can remove their individual vote from a RaB, you only remove THEIR'S, not everyone else's too. Please don't let it happen again. — Jyro X 15:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Midnight, I've edited the page to try to resolve this confusion, please review and let me know if you have any issues. I think its quite clear the comment was originally added as a response to a vote and not a vote. The number symbol was not present, and it makes a lot more sense when read that way, so I've restored it as a comment rather than removing it. -- BrianG 16:56, 2 January 2007 (CST) Blind! Aaargh! /seizure The red colors on your page are painfully bright! I can understand that it looks cool but please be considerate of us folks out there with sensitive eyesight! :( Entropy 02:53, 3 January 2007 (CST) :lol cool hehe i'm adjusting soon (probably)... just havent gotten to it... as u can se by the incomplete page. --Midnight08 07:29, 3 January 2007 (CST) Thanks Thank you for helping me with my name =) --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) Kudos! I can tell Midnight is a smart, courteous GW player. He's very active on GuildWiki, and has made so many positive contributions that help newbies like me learn the arts of farming. I had commented on a build he created (a great build at that) and he replied to my comment very quickly. He even told me in my talk page to check out his reply. Thanks! Doom Music 17:46, 4 January 2007 (CST) :i just try to be helpful (and have way too much time on my hands at work=P)--Midnight08 17:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) I appreciate your help and your words of advisement and encouragement; however, I have never seen such disrespect for one's fellow man on any website than I have on this site. It's truly appalling and I refuse to deal with the horrendous quality of the voters. I will no longer have anything to do with this site's Builds and will further explain to others why their builds are not worth posting on this site. Whether or not they do or don't is none of my business, but I have the right to let others know the truth of these ridiculous things. Thanks for providing constructive criticism. By the way, from now on, when someone's build includes a Resurrection Signet, read the text that says it's like an optional slot. I know it's included in the build, but come on, you know it can be replaced. Ugh, some people are so dense.--Dhileas 09:58, 5 January 2007 (CST) :I've seen websites far worse than the talk pages on GuildWiki. Some people are rude, but at least trolling is kept to a minimum. Whatever you do, just don't read the offical World Of Warcraft forums. Your eyes will bleed with all the stupid arguing about "theorycraft." Some WoW-heads just sit around and crunch numbers on how to get the most damage out of a Rogue's Backstab. Then people post on their level 1 characters with no attempt to make sense, whatsoever. It's ridiculous. :I'm sorry you had a tough time here, but people like Midnight keep the community strong. Doom Music 13:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) test Silver Armor Sliver Armor comment I don't think you read that comment I made on Skuld's apge fully. I was only asking for info from an incedent I knew nothing about, and deleted the comment once I found out the info. Can you stop jumping to rash conclusions? When you asume, you make a jack ass out of me and you.--TheDrifter 20:22, 5 January 2007 (CST) :If u dont wipe the comment (which yer not supposed to) i could probably read it again... and sorry there's only 1 person making an ass outa themselves on this wiki nowadays... im done trying to talk to you, please DO NOT reply to this or try to talk to me anymore... your not worth my time to help --Midnight08 20:24, 5 January 2007 (CST) I did whipe the comment, as the question was answerd and there was no point in anyone seeing it as it would just clog things up. Apology I want to apoligize to you. I looked breifly through your history and found that you reacted similarly to me in some situations. I see that your intentions were to try and stop me from doing what you feel to be self-distructive, but like you I find this wiki to be so biased and unfair. I however, do not care what people think of me and don't think I can make a diffrerence. I am in a very bad mood, and pre-judged youa nd let my anger do the talking and am sorry, for real.--TheDrifter 20:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :understood--Midnight08 21:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) Issue If you have an issue with another user, pass it to an admin. Please don't goad another user even if they start it first. It only makes things worse. But you did the right thing by asking him to stop. — Gares 21:07, 5 January 2007 (CST) My eyes!!! Oh good god!! My eyes! Ahh!! I'm bleeding a red deeper than the one on your userpage! From my eyes! Just wanted to point out that your userpage is eye-hurting bright. Have a good day! --Mgrinshpon 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :YIKES! We need a warning template for that page! LOL --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:50, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::=P feel better now? =) i'll be updationg it soon (ok eventually=P) --Midnight08 22:57, 7 January 2007 (CST) Sorry I'm kinda new, how do I just sign a comment then? Thanks! nvm, lol Slimydoom 13:32, 8 January 2007 (CST) User:Midnight08/Sandbox2 I like the large spike and degen your version would do, but I think with how long the wait between spikes would be it would be a good idea to have a escaping skill such as Dark Escape or Return. --Apathy 11:11, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, since you can sustain moderate damage with Conjure Flame, maybe just take a strong defensive skill so you can stay applying pressure. --Apathy 11:13, 11 January 2007 (CST)